


Readied Action

by PFDiva



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Soft Ending, Web!Martin, post 159, soft Watchers' Crown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: When the time comes for Jon to do the Watchers' Crown, Martin is by his side.





	Readied Action

If he was honest with himself, Martin thought things would change after the end of the world. And they have changed for him, a little, but not because of the end of the world. They changed because Jonathan Sims loves him. Jon came for him, rescued him, and chooses him, above all others.

Also, the spiders. There's lots of spiders around these days, but Martin has always been rather fond of them, so it's not a problem for him, and he can keep them away from Jon, so it's not a problem for him, either. Especially since they can see things Martin can't, and they talk to him. He always knows where Jon is, and Elias, too, so it's worthwhile. He doesn't want to _do_ anything with the information. He just likes knowing.

Either way, the end of the world is a remarkably unfussy affair. He's made tea for himself and Jon, and is carrying the hot mugs down when he meets Elias leading Jon up. Martin knows where the mind living inside Elias's body lives. He had the chance to destroy it. He still could.

These thoughts pass through his mind in the time it takes for Jon to pass Elias and take the second mug from his hand. Then his vision is filled with Jon's hopeful face and lopsided smile, one of his hands held in Jon's. And everything in him softens. He smiles back and squeezes Jon's hand and lets himself be led back up the stairs.

Jon explains what is going to happen, only rarely glancing at Elias for confirmation. There is pride in Elias that Martin wants to strike down, but Jon's shoulder is warm against his, his thin hand sweaty in Martin's. He isn't excited, but he is determined, and he's not afraid. Martin cannot deny Jon this.

As it turns out, there's nothing left to do, really. The hard work is out of the way, and all that is left is to spin it all into a neat whole. Martin can see the threads Jon draws together, does not disrupt them. He sees what it takes from Elias, and is vindictively pleased that it _hurts_ him.

And then it's over.

Elias returns to his office first, with cheerful words and an only slightly-strained smile. Martin makes Jon come with him to the breakroom for a sandwich and a bit of tea, and then Jon goes back to his work. Martin cleans up after them and reflects that things could have gone a lot worse, all things considered.

And now Jon and Martin will never be able to lose each other again.


End file.
